End of the Road
by amorza
Summary: Oneshot: Twice he saved her life, this time however, would be the last.


End of the Road

Oneshot

By Amorza

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company nor do I profit from this fiction is it purely for entertainment.

The beeping sounds and all the clear intravenous tubes that sustained his life…her mates life. Never in all her days did she think it would come to this. Her daiyoukai lord was on his death bed. His once radiant snowy locks were stained pink mixed in his blood. His angelic face now scarred from the battle. Her mate's body was riddled with holes from purification bullets that he took for her sake. It was her weakness that would cost him his very existence. For centuries she remained by his side as he conquered Japan and then the entire East Asian countries. He was no longer the merely Western Inu no Taisho, but now he was the Asian Oni Lord, Ruling over all oni in the Asian region and over all inu youkai worldwide. However, none of that mattered now. Now he was reduced to this, being purified slowly from the inside out.

The other lords had warned Sesshoumaru not to take a human mate…a miko their natural enemy was even worse. After his half-brother Inuyasha died his Kagome was dying due the they bond they shared. Sesshoumaru decided it was not befitting the Shikon Miko to meet such a terrible fate, so he extended her life linking her forever to him. It took a long time for him to love her, but eventually he feel for her. So much so that he now was lying on his death bed waiting for the shinigami to drag him to the underworld. His inner beast was proud of the sacrifice he made for his mate. She would soon follow after him, which saddened him, however, she would live longer than him and that gave him some satisfaction.

"Sessho, my love do you remember the first time you saved my life?" Kagome asked while holding his clawed hand.

Removing the oxygen mask from his face, his muted golden eyes looked over at his beautiful mate. He could see her life slowly leaving, he cursed his weakness to the new purifying bullets the humans created for exterminating youkai. The only thing that stopped them from ending his life immediately was the bond he had with Kagome.

"Hn. I remember."

"I still can't believe you saved me." Kagome's mind drifted back to the moment Sesshoumaru entered her hut.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been two days since Inuyasha died. His scandalous death brought dishonor to the union he shared with Kagome. For far too long he had been leading on a beautiful wolf youkai, who he promised to mate soon after Kagome died. He told her he didn't love Kagome that he accidently became her mate after the defeat of Naraku. The naïve oni waited for him ignoring the lingering scent of Kagome on the one she loved. In an attempt to surprise him she found out the truth, Inuyasha lied. She found him making love to Kagome, his rightful mate, under the stars. Tears filled her eyes before she decided to get her revenge. Envious the ookami attacked them while they were in the throes of passion. Her venomous claws slashed the hanyou in the back before plunging her clawed hand through his body, impaling them both. _

_Kagome succeeded in purifying her unknown rival but it also purified the youki in her mate. In doing so, she doomed them both instantly taking away the only thing that would have healed them both. She rolled her dying mate off her, tears falling from her blue eyes she begged him to stay, to forgive her. _

"_Kagome I'm sorry," was all the inu-hanyou was able to get out before expiring in his mates arms._

_The villagers heard the young miko cries and came to assist her. They pulled the deceased hanyou's body off her lap and carefully wrapped him up before carrying him off towards the shrine where Miroku was meditating. While two female villagers covered Kagome's exposed body to protect what little modesty she had left. Not that it mattered to her, she would be dead soon. _

_The next day, a heartbroken Miroku oversaw the burial rites of his dear friend. He forewarned the inu of this dangerous game, yet, it his warning was unheeded. Frowning, the monk looked at his miko friend from the future. She sacrificed so much to be with the hanyou and it was for not. Now her life hung in the balance. Determined to save her he did something unthinkable, he sent a missive to the only one who could save her…Lord Sesshoumaru._

"_Take this to the Western Palace along with Tessaiga." Miroku said as he handed Kirara the scroll and sword wrapped up. Watching her takeoff he said a silent prayer to which ever Kami was listening. __**'Please hurry.'**_

_Kagome lay in the hut feverish and delusional moments after the funeral. The youki bond between her and Inuyasha was fading and fast. Sango did her best to keep her friend alive and comfortable. She listened at the soft murmurings and pleading of her miko friend while she slept. Sango shifted as her husband came into the hut. Her concerned eyes met his._

"_Miroku I don't think she will make it through the night."_

_Frowning, the monk put a barrier over Kagome an he began a chant to hoping to slow down the process of the mating bond taking her life. A purple glow filled the hut and Kagome's breathing slowed as she calmed and entered a deep sleep._

"_This is all I can do for her. Prayerfully, Sesshoumaru-sama will come and help her."_

_Lord Sesshoumaru was making his rounds around the border of his lands when he sensed a familiar youki in the area. Looking up he saw the distressed fire-cat plummeting to the ground. The neko crashed down at his feet with a loud thud. Clearly exhausted all the cat could do was 'mew' at the daiyoukai as the package fall from her lips._

_Carefully picking up Tessaiga and receiving no shock in protest from his father's fang, he looked at the cat waiting for some explanation. When he heard the pleading mew from her he picked up the scroll and read it. His eyes widened at the words. Not wasting a moment he lifted the small cat in his arm, along with tessaiga and took the sky in a red energy ball with only one thought __**'Inuyasha is dead.'**_

_Kagome miko powers surged up as a strong aura invaded her space. The crackling sounds of the purification powers as this youki crashed against each other violently echoed in the small structure. She thought she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, urging her to wake up. Her mind replayed the murder of her mate. She was torn, did the wolf girl kill him or did she? The pleas of the voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes she saw golden eyes, silver hair and a crescent moon. _

"_Miko wake up!" unable to control the urgency in his voice daiyoukai called out to Kagome. He pushed his aura against hers forcing the mating bond to release it's hold on her. _

"_Bro…ther… Sess…houma…ru," she muttered before passing out._

_A bright flash of red exploded in the hut. The bond was broken and Kagome life was temporarily sparred. Triumphant the oni lord howled out as the miko's health was slowly restored. His eyes bleed red as his fangs elongated; he needed to mark her so that she would share his life line. Youki flared up once again as he allowed the beast within to take control. He licked the disappearing mating seal of his brother before biting down gently. The coppery taste of her blood hit his tongue and with that it was done. She was now his and he hers. _

_Miroku and his wife Sango paced back and forth in front of the hut silently. They both knew that once the little miko woke she would want answers. Truthfully, they didn't have any. It was selfishness that forced Miroku to send a message to the oni lord for his assistance. Neither of them thought he would actually come. They watched as Sesshoumaru come out of the hut. Looking to him with hope in their eyes, all they heard him say is 'It's done,' before he left._

_Rushing in to be with their friend, Sango and Miroku tended to her wounds which surprisingly were finally fully healed. Sango moved to clean off the blood and sweat from her Kagome when her eyes popped open._

"_INUYASHA!" she screamed out._

_Frantically she looked around not seeing her mate she went to jump up but her muscles protested the sudden movements._

"_Kagome, Inuyasha is gone…he passed away remember?" Sango gently remided her friend._

_Upon hearing that she fainted, her mind unable to process the sudden loss of her love. Kagome drifted back into a deep but fitful sleep. She relived over and over the moment that her hanyou mate lost his life. She couldn't understand why…why had the wolf girl attacked? _

_The next day when she woke, Kagome tested out her achy muscles before getting up. Leaving out the hut each villager that passed her gave her a solemn bow of respect. Her nightmares were indeed true, Inuyasha was gone and she was alone. 'How is it that I am still alive?'_

_Sesshoumaru paced, for the first time in his long life he did not know what to do. Should he go to Kagome and explain everything? Should he leave it to her friends? He felt a tug at the bond they now shared. His new mate was awake. Without second guessing he made his way back to the village. He would be the one to tell her._

_Miroku felt the aura of Sesshoumaru headed towards them. Letting out a sigh he intercepted the inu lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama a moment of your time?"_

"_You may monk," he answered slowing his pace._

"_First, I would like to thank you for your assistance with Kagome, she means the world to Sango and I. Second, you should know that your brother demise was caused by a jealous ookami who he led on for years. I don't know exactly what he promised her, but, he dishonored Kagome with his cheating. Last, she woke up and his by the well. She hasn't been consolable since she found out about Inuyasha. Sango and I don't have a clue how you saved her, so we hoped you would explain things to her." Miroku explained as he guided the youkai though the village. _

_Picking up his pace the daiyoukai left the monk after he was done. He made his way to Kagome. His mind raced and he was…nervous. His inner beast purred as her scent filled the air. Arriving he looked over her, she took time to clean herself and change into traditional miko garbs. The sadness she felt tainted her scent. _

_Kagome leaned on the now dormant well that served as a portal to her time. She had made the choice to return to Edo after finishing up school. Now she wasn't sure if it was the right choice. Her entire reason for being there was now gone. Looking up she saw the daiyoukai staring at her with an unknown expression…was it relief? _

"_Miko, this Sesshoumaru needs to speak with you." _

_Nodding she made her way to the stoic lord and sat down in the plush grass. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."_

"_Miko…Kagome, this Sesshoumaru has claimed you as my mate. It was to save your life at your friend's behest." He saw her shift and waited for an outburst. _

"_Thank you Sesshoumaru. I am grateful but can you tell me why did you do it?" she knew that he didn't care for humans and yet he claimed her which extended her life. She gazed up and him, his face indifferent and unmoving. He never answered her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I never answered you question back then," he said in a ragged hoarse voice.

Kagome looked over with pure love in her eyes. She remembered the unanswered question. "So why did you save my life?"

Struggling to sit up the daiyoukai managed to make slight eye contact with her. His eyes hazy and tinged with red as his inner beast struggled to hold on to its life. "Because I have always loved you Kagome."

Gasping she made her way into her mates bed. It was snug, just enough room for the both of them. She wrapped his once strong arms around her small frame and leaned into his chest. The the bullets that pierced his flesh started popping on the floor. His youki was still strong enough to heal him, but not to save him. At that moment all she wanted was to feel him…his heat, his breath on her neck…he chest rising and falling with each inhalation. Nothing else mattered.

"You always loved me?"

"Hn." He murmured while savoring her scent. _**'Dew covered apple blossom.'**_ His beast purred.

"You know you tried to kill me when we first met?" she said recalling the moment he dosed her with his poison claws.

"You cost me an arm…I was too focused on your creamy thighs to noticed the whelp was attacking me." He chuckled at the memory.

They both laughed until the heart monitor flat lined. Kagome shed her tears and cursed those who caused the end of the greatest daiyoukai ever known. Looking up at his face, she saw that he had finally healed himself completely. He looked exactly like the killing perfection she saw in his father's grave. Leaning up she kissed him on last time before she succumb to the mating bond. When the nurses made it to the daiyoukai's room they saw the lovers in their final embrace.

~The End~


End file.
